


Purikura

by GalahadThePure



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Birthday You Watanabe, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: Today is You's birthday! She's my favorite Sunshine girl so I had to write a fic for her. No smut this time, just fluff and gals being pals.





	Purikura

     The morning bell rung to signal the start of their classes and You sighed at the sight of the empty seat next to her.

     “Chika overslept again?” You thought.

     She shook her head. Even though You wasn’t that close with Riko, she was hoping that at least she would help out their mutual friend in ensuring that she would wake up on time. You rifled through her bag and pulled out a notebook and pencil.

     “Takami!” her home room teacher exclaimed.

     You looked up and saw Chika standing in the doorway, covered in sweat and panting.

     “Sorry teach,” Chika puffed, “Overslept. Missed the bus.”

     “Enough excuses! Get to your seat!”

     Chika waddled over to her spot next to You, “Sure…”

     She plunked down in her seat and rested her head on the desk.

     “That’s your 5th tardy this month!” their teacher scolded, “You’ll be on clean up duty after school today.”

     “Whaaaaaaat? No way!” Chika whined.

    “Maybe a little discipline will teach you the importance of being on time!”

     Chika looked dejected.

     “Everything alright Chika?” You asked.

     “Why’d it have to be today?” Chika mumbled.

     You rubbed her shoulder to comfort her sullen friend.

     “How about I call you tomorrow morning to make sure you get up on time?” she offered with a smile.

     “Thank you, You,” Chika whimpered.

     “Watanabe! Is there something you want to share with the class?” the teacher asked.

     “No, sorry miss…” she responded.

     Riko looked back from her seat and giggled. It kind of bugged You that she didn’t even wait for Chika this morning, let alone comfort her after she was punished, but You shrugged it off, telling herself it was none of her business to concern herself with what Riko did and did not do.

     After morning classes were over, You, Chika, and Riko headed to their usual spot for lunch. While You nibbled on the yakisoba bread she bought from the cafeteria, she noticed Chika wasn’t even eating, just picking at her rice with her chopsticks.

     “Hey, You…” Chika suggested, “Could you possibly, cover for me today? I have a… family event I need to go to today… It’s really important.”

     You didn’t necessarily want to since cleaning the classroom was a long and tedious process, but she would do anything for Chika. They had been best friends since they were little kids, and as they grew up, You’s feelings for her evolved. She felt like they were much closer than friends, but not like sisters, almost like lovers. With the appearance of Riko, she started to have her doubts, but You still had hope that maybe Chika felt the same way. Even if she didn’t, You still wouldn’t abandon a friend in need. That wasn’t the kind of person she was.

     “Of course Chika!” she smiled.

     “Really?” Chika beamed, “You’re the best You! You’re really the best!”

     She threw her arms around You and hugged her tightly. You reciprocated the hug and rubbed her back. With that weight lifted off of her shoulders, Chika started digging into her lunch. You chuckled.

     After lunch and their afternoon classes, You gave Chika a hug goodbye and reported to their homeroom teacher.

     “Watanabe?” she asked, “Takami is supposed to be on cleanup duty today.”

     “Chika has a family event she needs to attend to,” You informed, “It’s really important, so I’ll fill in for her today.

     The teacher shrugged, “Fine. Takami will have to make it up another day then. Thank you for helping out today, Watanabe.”

     “Aye, aye!” You replied cheerfully, doing her usual salute.

     You picked up a box of blackboard erasers in the corner of the room. She figured this would be an easy job to start with. You plucked out two erasers and began to whack them together by an open window. A cloud of chalk dust puffed up in front of her, causing her to cough. Once the two erasers stopped making dust, she put them in the box designated for clean ones and began working on the next two. She stared out the window while cleaning the erasers. The crashing of waves from the nearby ocean and cries of seagulls put her at ease.

     “I wonder how Chika is doing,” she thought.

     You started humming along to the newest song Riko had composed for Aqours. Rehearsal was cancelled for today due to the Kurosawa sisters being out of town, so You wanted to practice what she could while still cleaning. She even started to clap the erasers on beat with the song’s rhythm. Humming helped to pass the time, and before she knew it, she was onto the last two erasers. The two other girls had just finished sweeping, taking out the trash, and rearranging the desks and chairs, so once You was done, she was good to go. She clapped the remaining erasers together until they no longer produced clouds of dust and wiped her brow. You hoisted the box of clean erasers and stored them in the closet for tomorrow’s lessons. She grabbed her bag and made her way for the bus stop, satisfied that she had helped relieve some of Chika’s worries. She finally made it home and was greeted by the delicious scent of her mother’s cooking.

     “Welcome home, You,” her mom greeted, “Did you stay later after school for rehearsal today?”

     “Nope, I was on clean up duty today,” You responded.

     You’s mom smiled and stirred the pot of miso soup she was making to go along with their dinner.

     “Remember, your father is going to be home on Sunday night, so we’ll be having a big feast.”

     “Can I invite Chika?”

     “Of course.”

     You walked into the kitchen and grabbed some napkins and utensils to help set the table. Her mom plated their grilled mackerel, scooped up two bowls of rice from the rice cooker, and poured some of the warm miso soup into bowls.

     “Thanks for the food!” You said while slicing off a piece of mackerel with her chopsticks.

     The food was delicious as always. You shoveled some rice in her mouth to add to the light flavor of the mackerel.

     “You,” her mom said from across the table, “You don’t have to worry about the dishes tonight. You worked hard today in school, so I’ll clean up.”

     “Really?” she beamed, “Thanks mom!”

     After You and her mother had finished eating, You walked upstairs and drew a bath to relax before going to sleep. As she soaked in the warm water, she couldn’t help but think of Chika. She was excited to invite her over for her big family dinner on Sunday. You’s dad was constantly out at sea for work, but the two had always shared a special connection, so times she got to see him felt like a celebration. And what better to do for a celebration than invite the people you care about? You sunk down in the bath water and let the tips of her beige hair graze the surface.

     “I think it would be better to invite Chika in person,” You thought, “That way it will really feel like a party!”

     You stood up from her bath, dried herself off, and went to sleep, excited to see Chika the following morning.

     The next day, You walked into the classroom and Chika was already there in her seat (no doubt thanks to You calling her to make sure she woke up on time). You grinned and walked over to her seat. Chika was looking adamantly at her phone. She was about to tap her on the shoulder when You noticed something that made her heart sink. On the back of Chika’s phone case was a sticker from a purikura booth with her and Riko making a heart with their hands. You knew it was wrong to get jealous. Chika didn’t belong to her, so seeing a sticker of her and Riko together shouldn’t upset her. But she was furious, because that sticker was not there yesterday. Chika _lied_ to her. You trusted her and Chika took advantage of her kindness to go hang out with Riko. You dropped her hand and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Chika finally looked up from her phone and beamed at You.

     “Oh, You! Good morning!” she smiled.

     “Morning,” You sulked.

     “Thanks again for covering for me yesterday. I don’t know what I would have done if I had to stay after class…”

     “Mhm.”

     Chika tried to get a look at You’s face, but You avoided eye contact at all costs. She was hurt. How could Chika not realize what she did was wrong?

     “Everything alright, You?” she asked.

     “Mhm,” You grumbled.

     You tried to block Chika out. Why would she lie to her? Did she and Riko secretly hate her? You started to connect the dots. Come to think of it, the two of them were constantly pairing up for dances and since they lived so close, they were always hanging out at each other’s houses. Were they dating? You’s stomach lurched at the thought and tears started to flow from her eyes. This wasn’t fair. You would do anything for Chika. She had been there for her since they were little kids. She even became a school idol just because Chika was so passionate about it. Her face hurt. Her stomach hurt. Everything hurt. You stood up from her chair.

     “Watanabe, where are you going?” the teacher asked.

     “Nurse,” You muttered, “Feel sick.”

     “Poor thing,” she said, “Takami, will you walk her to the nurse’s office?”

     You froze. Anyone but Chika or Riko. She didn’t even want to think about them, let alone have to go to the office with them.

     “I’ll go on my own,” You mumbled.

     “Sorry Watanabe, but sick students must be accompanied to the nurse’s office,” the teacher informed, “Its school rules.”

     You had no room to protest. Chika jolted up from her seat and immediately walked over to You.

     “Don’t worry You. We’ll get you to a bed in the nurse’s office,” Chika assuaged, “Then you can rest up and feel better soon!”

     You didn’t respond. The walk to the nurse’s office was silent and painful.

     “I’ll call off practice for today so you can focus on getting well,” Chika told You, hoping to comfort her.

     You didn’t turn around to look at her and picked up the pace towards the nurse’s office.

     “Hey, You wait up! If you walk too fast you might faint!” Chika worried, “Youuu!!”

     Chika ran up for her and tried to place her hand on You’s shoulder, but it was swatted away.

     “I don’t want to talk right now,” You snapped, “We’re almost to the nurse so can you shut up?”

     Chika looked dejected, but continued to slowly follow You to make sure she made it to the nurse’s office safely. Once Chika saw that You was given a bed to rest on in the office, she waved goodbye and headed back to the classroom. You turned on her side on the bed and tears flowed uncontrollably from her eyes.

     “Stupid You…”

***

     You didn’t come to school for the rest of the week. Her mother couldn’t even get her to come out of her room, save for a few baths. You was still furious at Chika for lying to her, but even more upset with herself for lashing out at Chika and letting her know she was upset.

     “She’s probably telling Riko and the others just how horrible of a person I am…” You sulked, “Maybe I should quit Aqours… Chika has Riko for the songs, and Mari can make the costumes in my place… They don’t need me… No one needs me.”

     You heard a knocking at her door.

     “You,” her mother’s voice muffled by the closed door, “One of your friends is here to drop off your homework.”

     “Kay,” You responded unenthusiastically.

     You heard the sound of footprints walking away from her door and downstairs. What friends did she even have? Riko claimed to be her friend, but You still couldn’t trust her. All of the girls in Aqours worked hard with her, but at the end of the day, were they simply acquaintances? And then there was Chika. Chika was the one person You had considered a true friend since childhood. But after what happened this week, her faith was wavering. The sound of two sets of footsteps grew louder and she heard the door creak open.

     “I’m coming in,” said a familiar voice.

     You pulled the blankets over her and covered her head with the pillow.

     _“Go away go away go away,”_ she thought, but the footsteps grew closer and suddenly she felt the pillow and blankets be lifted from her.

     “Hi Chika,” You said monotonously.

     You sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, still puffy and red with tears. Chika sat down next to her and handed her a large stack of paperwork.

     “I know I’m not the best at getting homework done,” Chika confessed, “but I know this is a lot of work, so I’m more than happy to help you out!”

     “No, I can do it on my own,” You sulked.

     “Are you feeling any better?”

     “I guess.”

     You rifled through the papers only for Chika to grab them and put the stack on You’s desk. You looked up at her confused.

     “Didn’t you bring me those so I could get caught up on my work?” You mumbled.

     Chika sighed, “You, you’ve been gone for days and you wouldn’t answer your phone. I was worried about you and this was the best opportunity I could get to talk to you.”

     “What do you want Chika…”

     “You need to get outside You. I’ve been worried about you.”

     You stared Chika for a few minutes, then plopped back down in her bed, pulling the covers over her head.

     “No thanks,” You mumbled.

     “You! Come on!” Chika whined, pulling at the covers, “This isn’t healthy for you!”

     It was no use. You wouldn’t budge. Chika suddenly got an idea.

     “You got me You,” she said, “I’ll leave you be.”

     Chika stood in place, stomping her feet and eventually softening her steps to nearly nothing. You started to stir as soon as her feet went silent. However, as soon as she removed the covers from her head, she felt arms wrap around her and was yanked out of her bed.

     “Gotcha!” Chika laughed.

     “Let me go! Chikaaaa!” You protested.

     You squirmed and struggled, but Chika had an iron grip around her and started to drag her to the door.

     “No way You! We’re going to Numazu today,” Chika grinned.

     You stopped struggling, “Fine, but at least let me get dressed first.”

     Chika beamed at the success of her plan and patiently waited outside You’s door for her to get dressed. Soon the door creaked open. You was wearing an adorable white blouse with a circle skirt in her favorite color, turquoise.

     “You look so cute You!” Chika smiled.

     “Thanks,” You blushed.

     Chika grabbed her hand and eagerly pulled You down the stairs and out the door of You’s home.

     “We’ll be back around dinner time Mrs. Watanabe!” Chika shouted.

     “Have fun girls!” You’s mom replied.

     Chika unlocked her bike and You pulled hers out of the shed.

     “I’ll race you there!” Chika challenged, mounting her bicycle.

     “Chika, I have much better stamina than you. You know I’m going to beat you,” You sighed.

     “What, are you too scared to race me?” Chika taunted.

     “I’m not scared!” You yelled, “You’re on Chika!”

     You jumped on her bike and started pedaling up the hill.

     “Hey! No fair! You got a head start!” Chika protested.

     You laughed, “I gave you the chance for a head start! You just never took it!”

     Chika gripped the handles on her bike tightly and started pedaling fervently, trying to catch up to You. The two finally got to Numazu and Chika was covered in sweat and gasping for breath.

     “I want a rematch,” Chika panted.

     You giggled, “Chika, that ride was nothing. You should join me for morning jogs to help your stamina.”

     Chika glared at You, who hadn’t even broken a sweat and shook her head. She wiped her brow and parked her bike at the nearest bike rack. Her stomach grumbled.

     “I’m starving…” Chika groaned, “Want to stop by the food court first?”

     “Sure,” You responded, locking up her bike.

     The two walked into the mall and headed for the bustling food court.

     “I think I’m gonna go for a crepe!” Chika smiled, “What are you going to get You?”

     You looked up at the menu at the crepe stand, “That sounds good. I think I’ll get one too.”

     “One banana crepe please!” Chika ordered, “What do you want You? I’ll buy your crepe.”

     “You can afford that Chika?” You wondered.

     “My mom gave me extra cash for today, so I’ve got you.”

     “I’ll have a strawberry crepe then. Thanks Chika.”

     “Don’t mention it!”

     Chika waited for their number to be called while You saved a table for them. Soon You saw Chika walking over to their table with two crepes in hand and gave You hers.

     “Time to dig in!” Chika said, taking a big bite of her crepe.

     Her face lit up as she chewed and swallowed the treat.

     “So good!” she beamed, “You want a bite You?”

     “Sure,” You accepted, nibbling a little piece off of the crepe.

     The crepe was very sweet from the banana, crème, caramel, and powdered sugar, but it was still good. You handed the crepe back to Chika and picked up her own crepe to take a bite. The slight tartness of the strawberries in her crepe were perfect for offsetting the sweetness of the crème and chocolate.

     “Do you want a bite of mine, Chika?” You offered.

     “Of course!” Chika smiled.

     Chika took a bite of the strawberry crepe and a large smile spread across her face.

     “Yummy! It’s nice sharing crepes with you!” Chika grinned.

     Chika’s positivity was infectious. It was almost hard for You not to smile. You took her crepe back and savored the rest of it. Although she was in a funk all week, Chika taking her out today was really helping to improve her mood. After they finished their crepes, they threw their trash away and Chika led You around the mall.

     “You want to stop by the arcade You?” Chika asked.

     “Sure!” You responded.

     Chika gripped onto You’s hand and broke into a sprint for the arcade. It was surprisingly not that crowded for a Saturday. Various games lined the brightly lit area.

     “You, want to do some DDR?” Chika asked.

     You smiled, “Sounds great!”

     They stepped onto the two joined machines and started looking through the song selection and difficulty. Chika’s face lit up when she saw that the arcade had added several μ’s songs to the selection.

     “I hope that Aqours gets popular enough that our songs get added to arcade games and karaoke!” Chika beamed, happily choosing “Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai” as their song, selecting the highest difficulty, and paying for their game.

     “If we work hard enough, who knows! They might even make an Aqours themed rhythm game,” You joked.

     The song started up and the rhythm icons started appearing on the screen. It was fast and the combos were difficult, but the two didn’t miss a beat, getting PERFECT after PERFECT. A crowd even started to gather behind them to ogle at their impressive display. Once the song had finished, the crowd behind them cheered as “FULL COMBO” and “HIGH SCORE” flashed across the screen.

     “Nice one Chika!” You congratulated, high fiving her friend.

     “That was fun, but that game really works your whole body!” Chika panted, “Aqours should just come here and play DDR instead of having to do our morning runs. I think it would be just as good of a workout.”

     “It would be a good workout, but it would drain our club budget…”

     “Good point…”

     Chika glanced over to other side of the arcade, looked into her purse, and grabbed You’s hand.

     “You come with me!” she urged, dragging her friend across the arcade.

     They stopped in front of a Purikura booth and the color drained from You’s face. The image of Chika and Riko’s Purikura photos ran through her mind and made her sick to her stomach. You wrenched her hand out of Chika’s grip and started walking away from the booth.

     “Where are you going You?” Chika asked, “Don’t you want to do Purikura?”

     “I’m sure you’d rather do it with Riko…” You muttered.

     Chika frowned, ran back up to You, and pulled her into the photo booth.

     “Let me go!” You protested.

     “What was that about?” Chika snapped.

     “What?”

     “That comment about Riko. What was that about?!”

     “I saw the picture on your phone Chika. You lied to me! You used me so you and Riko could go have fun!” You began to tear up, “And you hurt me Chika! You hurt me and you don’t even care!”

     “Why would you assume that…”

     “I see how you guys act around each other. What happened to us? We were joined at the hip and then Riko comes into the picture and suddenly I’m nothing to you? I feel like I’m losing you Chika. I feel like Riko is replacing me and you’re just going along with it.”

     “Replacing you? That’s ridiculous and you know it, You!”

     “IT’S NOT RIDICULOUS. You’re willing to lie to me, to betray my trust for her! And it hurts. It hurts so much and I’ve been trying to hold it back but I can’t anymore.”

     “YOU, YOU IDIOT!” Chika screamed, “REPLACING YOU? FORGETTING ABOUT YOU? HOW COULD I DO THAT TO YOU? I LIKE YOU!”

     You froze.

     “What was that?” You asked.

     “I like you, You,” Chika confessed, “I like you as more than a friend.”

     You blushed. Her feelings were mutual? And to top it off, Chika confessed to her! She had to be dreaming. Chika reached into her purse and pulled out a small box wrapped in silver paper with a turquoise ribbon.

     “This is why I needed you to cover for me that day,” Chika said, handing the box to You, “I could only pick it up here that day or they would have sold it off to another customer. Riko just happened to be at the mall that day too, so we decided to hang out for a little bit after I picked this up. You should open it.”

     You pulled at the ribbon and gently unwrapped the box. She opened it up and found a beautiful, silver charm bracelet inside, as well as a small card that read “Happy Birthday You!”

     “I know your birthday isn’t until Monday but I wanted to give this to you now,” Chika smiled.

     You lifted the bracelet out of the box and examined the charms around it. Each charm represented a part of her personality. There was an anchor and a sea shell, for her love of the sea, a music note for her life as a school idol, a golden sun as a part of the Aqours catchphrase, “Sunshine”, and a light blue heart with her name “You.” Chika rolled up the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a simple band with only one charm. It was an orange heart with her name carved into it.

   Tears of happiness spilled from You’s eyes. She slipped the bracelet onto her wrist and pulled Chika into a hug.

     “Thank you, Chika,” You said, “I love you!”

     Chika giggled, “I’m so happy to see you smiling again You. You’ve got such a pretty smile.”

     You gazed into Chika’s eyes and felt like she could get lost in them. She pushed Chika’s messy bangs out of her eyes and moved her hand down to stroke her cheek. Her skin was so soft and warm. You leaned in close and closed her eyes. She felt the soft press of lips against hers. Her first kiss. It was so warm and sweet and chaste and You loved it. As soon as Chika pulled away, You returned the kiss, much more passionate than the previous one. You ran her fingers through Chika’s silky hair and deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue past Chika’s soft lips. Chika willingly parted her lips and their tongues intertwined fervently. You couldn’t believe this was happening. She was making out with her childhood friend and crush in a purikura booth. This was bliss. You finally pulled away from the kiss and saw that Chika was blushing bright pink.

     “Hey You,” Chika said, “While we’re here, do you want to still do the purikura? I’d like to get some cute pictures with my girlfriend.”

     You turned beet red, “G-girlfriend?”

     “We kissed. You like me and I like you. Wouldn’t that mean we’re girlfriends now?”

     You had to take a deep breath. Girlfriend. She and Chika were GIRLFRIENDS. Yes she was happy about this development, but it felt like a dream. She was worried that she would wake up at any moment and this would all turn out to be fake. She slapped her cheeks and pinched herself, but everything stayed the same. This was real. Chika was real. They were really a couple now. Chika leaned forward and slid the coins into the machine and the peppy voices of the Purikura models along with upbeat music started to play.

     “What style do you want You?” Chika asked.

     You looked at the options, “I like the blue one, Sea Breeze.”

     “Got it!”

   Chika pressed the option on the touch screen and plenty of filters and pose suggestions popped up in its place. Chika and You chose the cutest ones they could find and then the countdown for the photos began. They struck a cute pose together, making a heart with their hands.

     “Three, two, one!”

     FLASH!

     The screen previewed the image for them and the two laughed at the cute pose and camera affects.

     “Next pose!”

     For this one, Chika wrapped her arms around You and kissed her on the cheek. You’s jaw dropped and her face flushed.

     “You look so cute when you’re flustered!” Chika teased.

     Soon enough they were done snapping photos in the booth and it was time to decorate their pictures. You kept hers simple, adding a few hearts and cute stickers, while Chika went crazy with the effects, laughing as she tripled the size of You’s eyes in one of the pictures.

     “Don’t worry, I’ll change it back!” Chika assured, “But I’m keeping the cat ears.”

     You sighed and went back to editing her photos. Suddenly she got to the photo of Chika kissing her on the cheek. Chika had already edited it a little bit, drawing a heart around them and putting the “chuu~” effect next to them. But You noticed one more thing on that picture, a little sticker that read “First Date.” You dropped her decorating pen and blushed. This was a date? Then again, that explained why Chika was willing to pay for everything. Chika put the final touches on the last picture on the screen.

     “I think I’m finished decorating! Are you good You?” she asked.

     You scrambled to pick up her pen and put it back in the slot, “Uhh, yeah!”

     Chika hit the finalize button and two copies of the purikura photo card slid down. Chika pulled out her phone and took a picture of the photo of her kissing You on her cheek.

     “I think I’ve found my new lockscreen!” she beamed.

     You looked down at the set of photos and smiled.

     “Chika,” she said, “My dad is going to be back in town tomorrow night and we’re having a dinner party to celebrate my birthday. Would you care to join us?”

     Chika leaned over and gave You a kiss, “I’d love to!”

     You held the purikura photos close to her heart. She never would forget this day.


End file.
